tentang
by loligololita
Summary: Leorio terlambat ketika Kurapika memintanya datang. / new chapter
1. Chapter 1

Piiing.

Oh, rotinya sudah matang.

Setelah meletakkan roti di atas piring, aku mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Tak lupa sebelumnya menyalakan radio yang akan menemani pagiku. Mengoleskan selai pada roti yang bertugas mengganjal perut yang lapar.

Pagi yang damai. Pagi yang tenang.

Terlihat bagaikan rutinitas pagi yang sempurna. Tapi kalian tidak tahu keruhnya wajahku. Kening yang berkerut, dan bibir yang tidak dapat em, sulit sekali untuk tersenyum. Ini semua karena kejadian semalam. Lebih tepatnya ini semua karena dia, Leorio.

Sambil mengunyah roti, aku mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

* * *

><p><em>Kurapika, maaf aku terlambat.<em>

Itu, pesan singkat Leorio ketika kami berencana makan malam bersama. Aku.. sudah tiba di restoran 15 menit sebelumnya, dan masih harus menunggu untuk waktu yang tidak pasti.

_Received: 20.00_

Great, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu.

Kulihat meja di sekelilingku, ugh! Sepertinya hanya aku yang duduk sendiri. DIa sudah membuatku menunggu. Awas kau Leorio!

"kakak, kursi ini tidak dipakai?" tanya seorang anak kecil. Kira-kira berusia 7 tahun.

Sepertinya ini bisa menjadi satu dari sekian bentuk pelampiasan kekesalanku pada Leorio, batinku berkata diiringi tawa jahat. Ketika meja yang seharusnya ditempati dua orang hanya memiliki satu kursi, dia pasti akan menampakkan wajah tololnya dan bertanya, "hei kurapika, aku duduk dimana?" Membayangkan wajah tololnya

Sambil tersenyum aku berkata, "silahkan."

Kulihat pipi anak ini memerah sebelum berkata, "t..te..terima kasih."

M..memerah? Tunggu, apa dipikirkan anak itu? Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata yang sering diucapkan Leorio padaku. _"kurapika,apa kau tahu betapa cantik dan mempesonnya dirimu? Kecantikanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Anak-anak pun dapat tersihir oleh kecantikanmu!" kata Leorio._

Kata-kata itu membuatku INGIN MUNTAH! Kurang ajar kau Leorio. Tanpa kehadiranmu saja aku sudah dapat mendengar tawa penuh hina darimu.

Tenang kurapika, tenangkan dirimu.

Sambil menyerutup kopi aku mulai menenangkan diri dan … berpikir. Tentang semuanya.

Tentang kesibukanku dan kesibukannya.

Tentang prioritasku dan prioritasnya.

Tentang apa yang aku pikirkan mengenai hubungan kami sejak awal.

Tentang siapa yang memulai dan menginginkannya.

Tentang …

Ah, begitu banyak yang kupikirkan. Banyak hal yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku mempertimbangkan terlalu banyak hal.

"pelayan," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan "saya mau pesan …"

* * *

><p>"Gawat!"<p>

Terlihat pria berambut coklat yang mengenakan kemeja biru berlari menembus kerumunan manusia. Kerumunan manusia yang bergegas pulang ke rumah atau sekedar mencari tempat berteduh dari hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Lelaki itu melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya dan dia berlari semakin cepat.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aku sudah membuatnya menunggu begitu lama. Cengkraman pada bunga yang dia bawa semakin kuat.

Jika dia tahu akan ada pasien yang datang ke rumahnya, tentu dia tidak akan menunda keberangkatannya hanya untuk memilih setelan yang tepat. Dia tidak akan berlama-lama memilah bunga dari para pasiennya untuk dibentuk menjadi suatu buket indah yang akan dia berikan pada kurapika. Dia tidak akan ...

_Well_, jadi Leorio berencana membuat kurapika kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Padahal dia menunggu di depan restoran dengan membawa sebuket bunga yang indah. Ketika rasa kesal kurapika mumuncak, Leorio akan masuk dan memberikan buket bunga sebelum kurapika menghajarnya di depan umum.

Leorio dapat membayangkan wajah marah kurapika ketika melihatnya dan wajahnya yang tersipu ketika menerima sebuket bunga. Bagaimanapun ekspresinya, di mata Leorio kurapika selalu tampak cantik dan mempesona. Tapi bayangannya buyar ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu dan mendapati anak tetangganya, kouta keracunan makanan.

Untuk kencan yang tertunda karena hal seperti itu, kurapika tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi mengingat suara, cara bicara kurapika ketika mengatakan, _Leorio, aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu._ Ada sesuatu dengan kurapika dan dia harus tahu.

Setelah menangani Kouta, Leorio bergegas mengejar bis setelah 5 menit sebelumnya dia sadar mobilnya mogok dan tidak dapat digunakan.

Dan disinilah Leorio berada. Berlari di tengah kerumunan manusia yang kehujanan dan dia sudah terlambat 3 jam. Em, lebih tepatnya 2 jam 56 menit.

"4 menit lagi, aku membuatnya menunggu selama 3 jam. Sial, ini akan menjadi rekor terbaruku," runtuk Leorio dalam hati.

Hujan masih turun dengan begitu deras.

Di depan restoran yang sudah gelap dan sepi, Leorio melihat sosok yang ingin dia temui malam itu. Rambut pirang, tunik khas kuruta, bersandar di tembok membawa sebuah payung yang .. tertutup. Rambutnya .. bukan! Seluruh tubuhnya basah, dia menggigil dan menunduk, matanya menatap tanah tempat kakinya berpijak.

"KURAPIKAA!" Leorio berteriak memanggil dan berlari kearahnya

Kurapika menengadahkan kepalanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum tipis. "Leorio."

"maaf.." sambil mengatur nafas, Leorio berkata, "maaf.. te..tanggaku, kouta, keracunan makanan.."

Masih menundukkan kepala, kurapika bergumam, "Sudah cukup Leorio."

"haa?" setengah tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Sudah cukup Leorio. Ini sudah berakhir."

"hey, apa maksudmu kurapika? K…kau bercanda kan?" Hatinya bagai disayat belati mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Namun yang ditanyai hanya terdiam.

"hey! Jawab aku kurapika!"

"AKU SERIUS LEORIO!"

Leorio jarang melihat kurapika marah untuk hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan Gen Ei Ryodan. Tapi marah padanya? Ini pertama kalinya.

Apakah itu tanda jika suku kuruta terakhir itu … membencinya?

Terkejut, buket yang tadi digenggamnya dengan kuat, terlepas.

"kau tahu Leorio? Aku sudah muak! Aku muak dengan kau yang mengajakku makan bersama. Aku muak dengan kau yang selalu terlambat. Aku muak dengan alasan kemanusiaan yang selalu kau kemukakan, sehingga tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mendebat. Aku muak Leorio. A..ku muak.."

"jadi kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang bahkan belum kita mulai ini?" tanya Leorio.

"haa? Jadi kau menganggap kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

"Aku selalu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu kurapika.' Kau tidak pernah membalasnya dengan berkata 'aku juga mencintaimu Leorio'. Kenapa?"

"itu.."

"bahkan ketika aku bertanya 'apakah kau mencintaiku kurapika?' Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya, 'apa kau bodoh Leorio? Untuk apa aku mencintaimu?' sambil tertawa ringan. Kau tahu kurapika, meskipun di depanmu aku tertawa sebenarnya aku terluka. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau serius denganku, atau hanya bermain-main." Setelah mengeluarkan emosinya bertubi-tubi, Leorio menatap mata kurapika, "jadi jawab aku kurapika. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"itu karena.."

"karena apa kurapika?"

"karena dari awal, aku sudah tahu hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Kamu tahu hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil dan masih menerima ajakan makan malamku? great! Itu hanya memberikan harapan kosong buatku, kurapika."

"…"

"dan sekarang kamu ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?" sekali lagi Leorio menghela nafas dan berkata, "terima kasih untuk semuanya kurapika. Selamat tinggal."

Leorio berjalan meninggalkan kurapika sendiri dengan perasaan remuk redam.

Tidakkah kurapika akan menahan kepergianku dengan menarik kemejaku?

Tidakkah kurapika hanya ingin mempermainkanku?

Tidakkah kurapika hanya bercanda?

Tidakkah kurapika …

Ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jika dia tahu akan ada pasien yang datang ke rumahnya, tentu dia tidak akan menunda keberangkatannya hanya untuk memilih setelan yang tepat. Dia tidak akan berlama-lama memilah bunga dari pasiennya untuk dibentuk menjadi suatu buket yang indah yang akan dia berikan pada kurapika. Dia tidak akan ...

Sambil menghela nafas, Leorio berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "aku tidak akan menduplikatkan kunci rumahku dan mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku. Itu semua hanya buang-buang waktu."

Ya, hanya buang-buang waktu berhubungan dengan kurapika.

Di saat yang bersamaan, makhluk cantik berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Di sudut wajahnya mengalir dua sungai kecil yang bercampur air hujan.

Setelah cukup lama menangis, dia menghapus air matanya, membuka payung dan berjalan ke apartemennya.

* * *

><p>fiction hxh pertama. fiction pertama yang di publish di FFn. author baru.<p>

mohon kritik dan sarannya. m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter X Hunter milik YT

Warning! : Kurapika gender, unclassified. POV yang suka berubah-ubah.

* * *

><p>Kurapika siap memulai harinya ketika telepon genggamnya berbunyi.<p>

"kurapika!" adalah suara yang terdengar ketika dia mengangkat telepon. Pukul 7.15, tidak ada yang pernah menelponnya sepagi ini kecuali….Leorio. Leorio selalu menelpon setiap pagi sebelum kurapika meninggalkan flatnya. Hanya untuk menanyakan hal sepele seperti kabarnya pagi ini (meskipun malam sebelumnya mereka makan bersama), bagaimana perasaannya, dan menguraikan apa yang akan Leorio lakukan nanti. Tapi ini bukan Leorio. Bukan Leorio yang menelponnya pagi ini. Setelah kejadian itu Leorio tidak menelponnya lagi.

"Kurapika? Kau di situ?" Suara lembut itu menyadarkan kurapika.

"Senritsu. Apa kabar?"

"baik."

"…."

"ada apa denganmu kurapika?"

"tidak. Aku baik-baik saja senritsu"

"kau tahu kurapika, meski terpisah sekian ribu kilometer aku masih bisa mendengar detak jantung dan suaramu. Dan semua itu menggambarkan suasana hatimu yang tidak baik. Ada apa kurapika?"

Sejak awal aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari senritsu. "aaah, aku kalah senritsu. Aku tidak dapat mengelabuimu." Kataku sambil berusaha tertawa ringan. Tawa yang dibuat-buat. "jadi kau jauh-jauh menelpon dari sebuah negara terpencil di benua yang berbeda hanya untuk mendengar detak jantung dan suaraku?"

"bukan. Bukan hanya itu." Setelah menghela nafas, senritsu berkata "Dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat barusan, suasana hatimu sedang kacau kan?"

"tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya masalah pekerjaan yang membuatku kacau." Berusaha ceria itu yang kulakukan. Senritsu itu dapat mengetahui apa yang dirasakan orang-orang, itu menjadikannya orang yang perisau. Aku tidak mau membuatnya risau. "Senritsu, bagaimana di sana? Menjadi guru musik, bagaimana rasanya?"

"kurapika, kurapika. Kau tidak bisa langsung berkata jujur padaku ya?" Sepertinya dia cukup putus asa menghadapiku. "yah, menghadapi anak-anak di sini lebih mudah dibandingkan menjadi bodyguard keluarga Nostrad."

"….."

"kurapika.."

"iya?"

"ada sesuatu yang berbeda padamu. Kau ingat, aku pernah menelponmu beberapa kali sekitar jam 7 sampai 8 pagi? Ketika kau mengangkat telepon, suaramu sangat lembut. Detak jantungmu, bunyinya sangat indah. Kurapika terdengar sangat… sangat…"

"sangat …?"

"sangat ….bahagia." Senritsu terdiam sesaat, kemudian berkata, "berbeda dengan kau yang sekarang. Kau tidak terdengar bahagia."

"kau mengada-ada senritsu. aku tidak akan bahagia sebelum dendamku terbalas dan semua mata kuruta berhasil aku kumpulkan."

"dendam tidak akan, tidak pernah membawa kebahagiaan kurapika."

"ini jalan yang kupilih senritsu."

"ketika dendammu terbalas, kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan itu semu."

"Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Ini saatnya aku pergi."

"tunggu dulu kurapika."

"oke, aku masih di sini senritsu"

"sebentar lagi…. Leorio ulang tahun" kata senritsu.

Ugh, nama itu. Mencoba tetap tenang, aku bertanya, "lalu?"

"kalau bertemu dengannya, bisakah kau menyampaikan salam dan ucapan selamat dariku?"

"kenapa kau tidak menelponnya langsung senritsu?"

"tidak apa. Toh kalian sering bertemu bukan?" terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana.

Ya, kami sering bertemu. Dulu. Ketika kami selalu bersama saat ujian hunter. Dulu. Ketika kami pergi menjemput Killua di rumahnya. Dulu. Ketika aku menganggur, mencari pekerjaan lain. Dulu. Ketika dia masih berjuang mendapatkan titel dokternya. Dulu. Sebelum dia sibuk dengan pasiennya.

Dulu. Sebelum aku mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan tentang hubungan kami dan dia terluka.

"kurapika? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"maaf senritsu. Aku harus pergi. Akan kusampaikan jika aku bertemu dengannya."

"kau harus menemuinya, kurapika." Senritsu setengah memaksa.

"eh?"

"Sampai jumpa kurapika. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"hmm.." jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Sesaat sebelum senritsu menutup teleponnya, aku mendengar dia berkata dengan lirih. Amat sangat lirih. "Padahal aku ingin mendengar Kurapika yang bahagia."

Bahagia ya? Maaf senritsu. Bagimu, aku tidak terdengar bahagia. Aku bahagia. Seharusnya aku bahagia. Terlepas dari hubungan yang tidak akan berhasil. Hubungan yang menurutnya belum dimulai. Hubungan yang membebaniku dengan semua yang dia berikan. Perhatian. Harapan. Mimpi.

Dulu, aku pernah bertanya padanya, "_apa kamu punya gambaran bagaimana dirimu di masa depan?_" Saat itu matahari terbenam dan kami tengah menikmati secangkir kopi.

"_hmm, menjadi dokter. menolong orang yang tidak mampu."_

"_hanya itu? Kau tidak punya imajinasi Leorio?"_

"_hei. Apa yang dikatakan nona manis yang di kepalanya hanya berisi balas dendam?"_

Untuk sapaan 'nona manis' itu aku memberinya tatapan sedingin es.

"_oke. Biarkan aku berpikir dulu."_ Katanya mengacuhkan tatapanku. "_aku…..ingin menjadi dokter untuk orang miskin."_

_"aku sudah dengar itu leorio.."_

Tersenyum, dia melanjutkan " _hidup di pinggir pantai dengan rumah sederhana yang cukup luas bersama orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku."_

"_maksudmu orang yang kau cintai itu sekumpulan wanita seksi?"_

"_eh?"_

"_Kau bermaksud membangun kerajaan haremmu di pinggir pantai kan?"_

"_hei! Ini serius kurapika."_

"_kau bukan Leorio ya? Kamu alien yang menyamar menjadi Leorio kan? Sejak kapan?"_

"_kurapika.. jangan berlebihan dong."_

"_impianmu engga Leorio banget."_

"_ha ha ha.. maaf ya kalau impianku tidak seperti harapanmu."_

Dan akhirnya kami tertawa bersama. Menghina impian masa depan satu sama lain. Saat itu aku sadar. 'Kami' tidak akan berhasil. Impiannya bertolak belakang dengan impianku. Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan cahaya. Sedangkan aku, hidup dari balas dendam membuatku berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Pukul 07.30 Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat. Tanpa sengaja, aku menatap serangkaian bunga kering (yang mungkin bisa kalian sebut buket) di atas meja kecil. Itu pemberiannya.

"_kurapika, maaf aku terlambat. Operasi usus buntu._" katanya setelah duduk di kursi, terengah-engah. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "_ ini, permintaan maafku karena sudah membuat yang mulia putri menunggu sendiri di sini._" Dan memberi sebuket bunga padaku.

"..."

"_bagaimana? Indah bukan? Bunga-bunga ini pemberian pasienku yang kurangkai ulang hanya untukmu._" Sorot matanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, kebanggaan dan ...secuil senyum usil di ujung bibirnya. Aku yakin dia melakukan ini supaya aku merasa terindimidasi lalu memaafkan keterlambatannya dengan mudah tanpa melalui perdebatan sengit seperti biasa.

"_kau menyuruhku menerima bunga ini?_"

"_Aku memaksa, kurapika_"

"_membawa ini pulang ke apartemenku?_"

"_dan meletakkannya di dalam vas bunga yang diisi air._"

"_aku tidak mau! kau terlambat dan kau berani memaksaku menerima buket bunga merepotkan ini._"

"_oh, baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya durasi telepon pagi akan menjadi dua kali lipat, dua kali sehari. Dan pesan singkat akan dikirimkan setiap 1 jam sekali dengan emoticon 'hati' yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Yang harus diangkat dan dibalas jika tidak..._"

Oh tidak, pikirku saat itu.

Aku pernah tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. Dan tidak membalas pesan singkatnya yang tidak penting dan dipenuhi emoticon berbentuk hati. (aku yakin dia melakukan itu untuk membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Sayangnya itu benar-benar membuatku merasa terintimidasi). Beberapa kali melakukan itu, Leorio mampir ke apartemenku. Mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan ketika aku membuka pintu, serentetan kalimat interogatif yang diakhiri dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf dilontarkannya padaku. Semua itu akan berakhir pada perdebatan sengit yang membuat tetangga sebelah memanggil polisi. Jujur saja, itu sangat memalukan.

Membayangkan semua hal merepotkan yang akan dilakukannya membuatku memutuskan untuk... "_ENAK SAJA! JANGAN PAKSA AKU MENERIMA BUNGA INI! DASAR BODOH._"

Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap menerimanya. Kenapa? Ah sampai saat ini aku masih tidak tahu kenapa aku menerimanya. Ini alasan lain kenapa aku merasa hubungan ini tidak dapat berjalan. Terlalu banyak hal yang dapat terjadi tanpa alasan. Hubungan ini terlalu sulit dijelaskan.

Yah, setidaknya kami sudah berpisah dan aku akan bahagia. Tidak ada perhatian yang berlebihan. Tidak ada mimpi dan harapan yang membebaniku. Aku hanya akan membalaskan demdamku dan mengumpulkan mata-mata kuruta. Jika itu sudah terwujud, aku akan bahagia.

Ya aku akan bahagia.

Bahagia.

Entah darimana datangnya visualisasi kebahagiaan kurapika. Dalam benaknya terlintas gambaran, dia berada dalam pondok di tepi pantai. Menatap matahari terbenam yang langitnya didominasi warna jingga. Dari jauh, ada yang melambai padanya. Leorio?

Kini semua menjadi jelas. Alasan mengapa kurapika menerima buket bunga dari Leorio meskipun tidak suka. Alasan mengapa kurapika tetap menerima ajakan makan malam Leorio. Alasan mengapa kurapika terdengar bahagia setelah ditelepon Leorio. Dan alasan kenapa kurapika meneteskan air mata ketika Leorio pergi. Sederhana saja. Kurapika terlalu angkuh untuk menyadari kalau dia juga mencintai Leorio. Dia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui, tanpa menghabisi Gen Ei Ryodan dia bisa bahagia.

Hubungan yang tidak akan berhasil hanya alasan. Alasan menghindar dari Leorio..

"Aku harus menemuinya."

Ketika teleponnya berbunyi, "Kurapika, Bos dalam bahaya! cepat ke mari!"

* * *

><p>"dokter.."<p>

Pria itu, yang dipanggil dokter, sedang duduk memandang langit sore. Dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"dokter?"

"ee.. ada apa Suzanne?" Jelas terlihat kalau dokter ini tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan si perawat barusan.

"ada yang anda pikirkan dokter Leorio?"

"maaf. Jadi ada apa?"

"Pasien terakhir. Tapi dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Kata suster Suzanne sambil melihat jam tangannya. "hmm.. saya keluar dulu dokter. Nanti kalau pasiennya sudah datang, akan saya persilahkan masuk."

"oke," kata Leorio sambil mengacungkan jempol. Sesaat setelah Suzanne pergi, dia kembali menatap langit sore.

Makhluk kuruta bermata biru itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Makhluk yang begitu indah. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan. Apa yang sebenarnya dia sukai. Apa yang sebenarnya tidak dia sukai. Karena itu aku berusaha membuatnya bahagia dengan hal yang aku kira akan dia sukai. Agar aku dapat melihat sorot matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Senyumnya yang begitu manis. Aku terlalu egois. Tanpa aku sadari, dia membenciku.

Leorio masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan menatap langit sore ketika Suzanne masuk dan mempersilahkan pasien terakhir masuk.

"dokter, pasiennya.." Kata Suzanne, membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan pasien terakhir masuk. "heh, lagi-lagi. Maaf nona. Akhir-akhir ini dokter suka seperti itu. Langsung saja duduk di kursi itu."

Setelah Suzanne menutup pintu, hanya tersisa kesunyian. Dokter masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedang pasien itu tidak berani mengganggu dokter.

Tak lama Leorio sadar kalau beberapa saat lalu sayup-sayup ia mendengar Suzanne mempersilahkan seseorang masuk. Rupanya pasien terakhir sudah datang, pikir Leorio. Sembari menekuri selembar kertas kecil untuk menuliskan diagnosa penyakit, Leorio berkata, "silahkan duduk."

Sekilas, dia melihat warna khas tunik kuruta ketika pasiennya duduk. "Tidak mungkin makhluk kuruta itu kemari. Khayalanku saja", pikir Leorio.

"nama?" tanya Leorio yang mengisi kertasnya dengan coretan ringan.

Pasien itu berkata, "Kurapika.."

Tunggu, barusan apa yang dikatakan pasien ini? Kurapika? Benarkah? Rasa penasaran membuat Leorio menatap pasiennya.

"hai.." kata pasien, yang tersenyum canggung. Sambil memberikan sekotak coklat, kurapika berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Leorio terdiam, tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"aku datang ke sini untuk..."

Dalam pikiran Leorio, "Hei hei, ini tidak seperti Kuruta yang biasa. Tidak biasanya dia bertingkah canggung. Kedatangannya kemari sudah cukup mengejutkan ditambah tingkahnya yang seperti ini."

"...aku ...sebenarnya"

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti kurapika yang biasanya. Kurapika tidak pernah bicara terpatah-patah seperti itu sambil memegang erat ujung pakaiannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan?

Ketika Kurapika sudah bisa menguasai dirinya, dia berkata "aku minta maaf"

"untuk apa?" tanya Leorio dengan tampang bodoh andalannya

"untuk perkataanku yang menyakitimu."

"Ha ha ha.. Kau lucu sekali kurapika. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kamu akan mengatakan hal itu" Sambil tersenyum Leorio berkata, "Awalnya memang sakit, tapi kita kan teman. Setelah hari itu kita masih tetap menjadi teman. Itu kan yang kau inginkan?"

Kurapika terdiam.

"Kurapika?"

Dengan lirih kurapika berkata, "tapi aku mencintaimu Leorio."

Melihat wajah Leorio yang terkejut, kurapika melanjutkan, "aku mencintaimu. selama ini aku terlalu angkuh. aku mengabaikan. aku.. aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. aku menyesal. aku tidak berharap kau mau membalas perasaanku. aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin.."

"sudah kurapika. cukup." Leorio menggenggam tangan kurapika. "aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan sore itu berakhir dengan indah bagi dokter muda dan pasiennya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Fanfict ini merupakan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Leorio yang jatuh tanggal 3 Maret (telat orz) dari saya, seorang fans Leopika yang hina ini. dan maaf untuk update chapter 2 yang sangat terlambat (selisih setahun sama chapter 1).<p>

Kalau dicermati, saya suka merefer kurapika sebagai 'Makhluk Kuruta'. Kenapa? Saya bingung mau menggunakan gender f/m untuknya. Bagi saya terlalu sulit memilih satu gender untuk pria cantik ini. Di satu sisi saya suka kurapika sebagai pria dan di sisi lain saya juga suka kurapika sebagai wanita. Jadi memilih satu gender itu merupakan keputusan yang sangat sulit

banyak perubahan yang terjadi di cerita ini. tidak sesuai dengan coret-coretan plot saya. jadi kalau endingnya dirasa terlalu datar, yah gimana ya. saya orangnya sederhana sih, jadi engga suka yang terlalu gimana-gimana.. (padahal engga bisa aja bikin rangkaian kata yang 'makjleb makjleb')

btw, mohon Kritik dan Sarannya.. m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>"nee nee, kau tahu apa?"<p>

"ada apa suzanne?"

"gadis pirang dengan pakaian adat yang pernah kau ceritakan baru saja kemari."

"ah, syukurlah.."

"kau ini suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain senritsu chan.."

"hehehe.."

"yah, tapi kau memperbaiki hubungan mereka. dan kau tahu, tadi baru saja gadis pirang itu pergi bersama Leorio-sensei. Sepertinya mereka akan makan malam bersama. Kau mau aku membuntutinya?"

"tidak usah Suzanne. Kau pasti ingin bermain-main dengan anakmu kan? Cepatlah pulang."

"sebenarnya aku penasaran sih tapi yah aku memang kangen anakku. tapi apa yang kau dapatkan dengan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"banyak. Besok pasti akan kudapatkan hasilnya. Teman yang bahagia."

"senritsu chan memang baik. sampai jumpa.."

"tunggu dulu Suzanne. Ngomong-ngomong, gadis pirang itu ...dia bukan wanita."

"...EH? Tidak mungkin! Anak semanis itu?"

"senritsu chan? Senritsu? ...ah, dia sudah menutup teleponnya."


End file.
